BoBoiBoy: Gardening
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Fang pun mulai meragukan para kawannya terutama BoBoiBoy akibat tanaman yang ia rawat sendiri./ End Chapter./ Cover Image by me.
1. No One Known My Hobby

**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**.**

**Gardening**

.

.

Summary: Diam-diam Fang yang merupakan anak sombong dan pemarah, mempunyai kegiatan aneh. Dan itu adalah... menanam.

.

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios

Warming: bahasa indonesia + bahasa melayu (setiap percakapan saja), OOC (tapi diusahakan untuk tidak sampai kesana)

.

.

**Chapter I - No One Known My Hobby**

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal matematika di depan?" suguh Papa Zola, guru kelas kami yang stress seakan-akan kurang asupan bahagia alias kata orang 'Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia'. Bayangkan saja, dia menggunakan pakaian ketat dengan topeng layaknya 'Superman' kesiangan (tapi aku yakin Superman tidak pernah menggunakan topeng...). Tubuhnya yang kekar seperti bapak-bapak sehat kebanyakan memang sangat disayangkan berakhir gila seperti itu. Aku saja bingung kenapa bapak-bapak yang terlalu kekanakan ini malah mengajarkan matematika.

Baik kusudahi komentarku tentang beliau.

Saat ini kami memang sedang belajar matematika untuk tingkatan 'kelas 5 SD'. Jangan tanyakan aku materi apa yang Papa Zola berikan. Sebab aku terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

Aku sibuk memikirkan hal pribadiku seusai jam belajar untuk hari ini.

Semua murid-murid dalam kelas enggan mengacungkan tangan tanda ingin mengerjakannya. Papa Zola menatap kami satu persatu kebingungan.

"Tak nak yang mengerjakan ni?"

"Kalau soal itu, BoBoiBoy pasti lebih cepat mengerjakannya," ucap seseorang yang tidak lagi asing kukenal selain Buntal—ah salah, Gopal. Sang kawan karib _rival_ku memang senang sekali mengajukan nama BoBoiBoy setiap saat.

Aku menatap Gopal tajam dari balik kacamata bergagang ungu gelap milikku. Kugertakkan gigiku kesal.

"Kali ini biarkan Fang mengerjakan, Gopal," sahut pria bertopi jingga aneh—dimana memiliki motif polkadot kuning berduri dan bergigi juga terlihat simbol petir kecil ditengahnya, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menyanggah punggungnya pada kursinya. "Biasanya juga aku tak pintar matematika."

"BoBoiBoy...," lirihku geram.

"Eh? Hai Fang!" BoBoiBoy dengan wajah khasnya yang polos kebangetan, melambai ria padaku. "Masih belum menyerah untuk menjadi populer bukan?"

"Kau mau aku bunuh, huh?" gertakku.

"Eh kan kau mau populer. Apa salahnya? Mengalah sedikit tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Tidak usah pakai alasan. Kau mencoba meremehkanku?"

"Loh? Aku salah kah? Aku hanya mencoba membuat kawanku ini sekali-kali menang dariku."

"Sombong sekali kau, BoBoiBoy..." Kugenggam tanganku—berselimut sarung tangan tanpa jari, dan samar-samar muncul aura gelap menyelimuti genggamanku. Papa Zola merinding melihat aku dan BoBoiBoy saling beradu tatapan tajam, bahkan kawan-kawanku yang lain begitu juga.

"Ya sudah. Ying! Kerjakan tugas di depan!"

"Eh!?" Aura gelap langsung sirna dari kepalan tanganku seiring aku membalikkan badan—membenarkan posisiku, dalam helaan nafas kecil. "Oh baguslah."

"Lalu bersama Fang mengerjakannya!"

"BEDEBAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Cih! Aku benci hari-hariku yang berat!"

Aku duduk di bawah pohon rindang pada halaman rumah hantu—yang dahulu merupakan tempat aku dan BoBoiBoy pertama kali bertarung. Ku perbaiki kacamataku dalam helaan nafas ringan.

"Andai bisa seperti BoBoiBoy yang berpecah menjadi tiga, pasti sudah aku menjadi yang terkuat," keluhku. "Atau saja jika seandainya kata 'rival' tidak per—nah— a..."

Kutundukkan kepalaku kecil sedih.

"Ternyata aku juga... ingin menjadi sepertinya..."

"Kenapa tidak coba menjadi diri sendiri?"

Aku terlonjak—menegang dari tempat dudukku. Nampak gadis berkacamata bulat dengan gagang warna biru tersenyum di depanku dalam posisi jongkok. Ia memakai topi kupluk kuning dengan _hoodie_ yang juga berwarna kuning, melapisi kaos lengan panjang bermotif garis biru.

"Y—Ying? Kau mengagetkan aku! Kau pakai jam kuasamu lagi?"

"Hehehe. Maaf jika mengagetkan kau. Soalnya aku penasaran kenapa kau sangat anti-sosial," jawabnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau iri pada BoBoiBoy ya?"

"Tidak. Ngapain juga aku iri dengannya! Huh!" jawabku tenang. Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil memperbaiki kacamataku.

"Ish. Ngelak pula... Sampai buang muka macam tu."

"Kau ini kenapa ada disini!? Pergi sana! Hus hus!" mencoba mengelak dari topik pembicaraan Ying yang memang suka memancing emosiku, aku mengusirnya dengan mengibaskan tangan kananku.

"Fang galaknya ih~" godanya. Emosiku sudah sampai puncak dan aku langsung berteriak, "PERGI SANA!" Kutatap wajah Ying marah.

"Ish. Pemalu lah!" Sepertinya bentakan awal tidak mempengaruhinya ya? Kalau begini aku,

"PERGI ATAU KUCAKAR WAJAHMU DENGAN CAKAR BAYANG!" marahku. Tubuh Ying menegang, reflek mundur dariku. Dia menatapku sedih. Tanpa hitungan menit, sosoknya menghilang dan terlihat sesuatu berlari dengan sangat cepat dari kejauhan. Aku mengambil nafas cepat, menatap kepergiannya.

'_A—apa aku terlalu galak?' _pikirku._ 'Ah aku akan minta maaf besok. Malu juga sebagai cowok menyakiti hati cewek satu darah ras.'_

Kuperbaiki kacamataku dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku, ingin pulang rasanya. Helaan nafas kecil kuhembuskan dari kedua lubang hidungku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Cip cip!"

Terdengar suara burung mungil mengelilingi sebuah tanaman yang hanya baru tumbuh tunasnya. Burung itu mencoba menggigit dua helai daun muda miliknya yang masih kecil. Aku reflek mengibaskan tanganku mengusir burung tersebut.

"Ini... tanaman apa?"

Takutnya burung yang sama kembali menyakiti tanaman kecil tersebut, aku menggerakkan leherku mencari-cari sebuah gelas plastik atau wadah lainnya yang bisa kupakai guna mengangkat tanaman tersebut. Beruntung aku menemukan wadah berupa gelas air mineral, aku segera mengerok-ngerok tanah disekitarnya—berusaha tanpa memutus jalur akarnya, lalu mengangkatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah. Ya, dengan jemari-jemariku yang bersarung tangan _fingerless_.

_'Sarung tanganku kotor deh...'_

Tanpa menggubris pakaian yang kukenakan kotor maupun kukuku yang hitam akibat kemasukan banyak tanah, aku membawa tanaman tersebut beserta wadahnya. Aku menatap tanaman tersebut sambil sekali-kali aku menekan-nekan tanah—yang gembur menjadi padat—dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kananku.

_'Kau akan jadi tamu pertamaku di rumah nanti. Kau akan jadi kawan baik pertamaku.' _Sambil memandang tanaman tersebut, tanpa sadar senyuman kecil terlukis dari wajahku. Akhirnya aku punya suatu kegiatan untuk membuang waktuku yang kosong. Bukan, akhirnya aku punya kawan untuk menemani hari-hariku yang kelabu.

Aku akan mengaku untuk kali ini. Aku masih berumur 11 tahun, dan bermental anak kecil. Aku juga ingin mempunyai kawan. Aku juga bisa merasa kesepian walau beberapa orang selalu kuusir saat mereka ingin bersamaku.

Tapi tanaman tidak bisa bicara ataupun bergerak layaknya manusia yang selalu membuat kepalaku hampir meledak karena kesal. Mungkin, dia memang cocok menjadi kawan pertamaku?

.

Karena dia lemah... Tidak berdaya... Mungkin dia tak akan kujadikan hanya sebagai hobi baruku tapi—

.

_'Kau sama sepertiku ya, sendirian. Lemah. Tapi aku janji akan terus merawatmu sampai besar. Kau akan selalu kulindungi. Kau adalah harta pertamaku yang akan kujaga karena kita satu nasib.'_

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diam memandang rembulan yang kebetulan sekarang adalah fase bulat sempurna. Tanaman yang kupungut tadi sore terlihat menemaniku duduk—terletak di sebelahku. Tentu sudah kuberikan beberapa tetes air untuk makanannya sesudah pulang saat tadi.

"Mungkin kalau kubawa jalan-jalan dia senang?" Kuangkat pot tanaman yang merupakan wadah tak bermodal dengan hanya dilubangi pinggirnya oleh paku—guna memberi oksigen pada tanah dan tempat air yang turun keluar, dan membentuk tanganku seperti burung seraya berucap, "Elang Bayang!"

Nampak burung besar berselimut bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala terbang mengitariku. Aku memeluk pot—takut-takut terjatuh, dan berdiri di atas punggung burung tersebut.

Burung tersebut membawaku terbang menikmati angin malam. Sekarang masih jam 9 malam. Tentu di jam ini angin malam masih belum parah-parahnya. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, aku menikmati cahaya-cahaya dari bintang-bintang yang tidak kalah terang dibanding lampu-lampu desa.

Saat melewati rumah BoBoiBoy, aku melihat kawan-kawan sekelasnya (ah ya, sekelasku juga) berkumpul di teras rumah Atuk Aba. Sinar dari api unggun yang berukuran sedang disana memperlihatkan jelas wajah dari masing-masing sosok yang kulihat.

Sekarang aku baru ingat, jika mereka ini sedang mengadakan pesta membakar jagung bersama untuk merayakan BOBOIBOY BERHASIL MENGALAHKANKU DALAM PERTARUNGAN BERMAIN FUTSAL.

.

Sial...

.

"Yey! Jika tiap hari diadakan acara seperti ini tak apalah! _Tok Aba special hot chocolate_ memang terbaik~" seru BoBoiBoy yang teriakannya sampai terdengar pada kedua telingaku dari atas.

"Seronok!" Gopal ikutan berseru.

"Tapi acara ini hanya berlaku hari ini loh!" peringat Atuk Aba. "Besok, kembali bekerja."

Aku terus memandang mereka, dan tanpa sadar burung yang menerbangkanku berputar-putar dalam kegelapan mengelilingi tempat tersebut. BoBoiBoy yang biasa mengucapkan kata 'terbaik' dengan wajah konyok sembari mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya membuatku eneg mengakui aku adalah _rival_ dia. Tapi itu adalah ciri khasnya.

_'Betapa menyenangkannya dikelilingi orang-orang yang tersenyum bangga padamu,' _batinku. _'Alasanku selalu cemburu dengannya, karena aku ingin berada diposisinya.'_

Eh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan mengarahkan elang bayang untuk terbang menjauhi mereka, masih dalam keadaan aku memeluk pot tanaman yang kubawa dari awal.

"Pikiranku memang masih kanak-kanak untuk mencari perhatian orang." ocehku sembari mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tak nak mau ikut kite-kite?"

Aku melengokkan kepalaku ke samping—spontan—setelah mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara padaku. Kagetnya aku bahwa yang menyapa adalah BoBoiBoy Taufan yang saat ini menaiki _air skate_-nya disebelahku. Mata biru bercahayanya menatap wajahku lekat, masih dalam raut wajah polos. Elang bayang langsung menghilang tanpa perintahku karena kegugupanku, dan aku terjatuh.

"A—"

**GREP!**

BoBoiBoy Taufan menangkap kedua kakiku. Akibatnya aku menggelantung dalam posisi kepala ke bawah.

"Kau bisa mati, Fang," ucapnya datar. "Kaget ya melihatku tiba-tiba di sebelahmu? Kau juga kenapa terbang melihat acara kite-kite tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun?"

Ingin sekali aku menyahutnya, jika saja aku langsung teringat dengan tanaman yang tadi kubawa. Dia tidak ada di pelukanku. Berarti dia jatuh. Dan—

"BoBoiBoy! Lepaskan aku!" perintahku. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku memberi massa berat, berjaga-jaga untuk memberikan gaya turun gravitasi yang cukup.

"T—tapi kau bakalan jatuh Fang!"

"Tak usah peduli denganku! Cepat lepaskan!" Mataku masih terus berkeliling mencari tanaman tersebut. Ah! Aku menemukannya setelah 3 menit kugunakan mencari sambil bicara cerewet pada BoBoiBoy. Kugoyangkan kedua kakiku. BoBoiboy Taufan dengan wajah keheranan pun menurut. Ia melepas kakiku. Aku meluncur jatuh ke bawah dan mendekati pot tanaman yang nyaris saja akan hancur lebur seperti tomat segar yang dilempar, jika tak tertangkap.

"Gerakan bayang!"

Sempat kuputar tubuhku setelah mendapatkan tanaman tersebut dengan ukuran 165 derajat, dan kakiku kini ada di bawah. Langsung saja aku berlari melesat cepat, dengan diiringi bayangan hitam dari kedua kakiku.

Perasaan hatiku sangat lega. "Fuh syukurlah kau sela—"

"Jadi kau menyelamatkan sebuah tanaman yang baru saja tumbuh tunasnya?" heran BoBoiBoy Taufan yang mengiringiku terbang masih dengan _air skate_nya—tanpa kusadari. Dia memposisikan duduk di atas papan seluncur anginnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, BoBoiBoy!"

"Berita ini akan heboh di kelas besok. Aku ja—" Aku mencengkeram lengan kiri BoBoiBoy Taufan marah secara reflek. BoBoiBoy menatapku horor, merasa nyalinya seketika ciut oleh tatapan marahku.

"Kau beritakan hal ini, atau aku takkan segan-segan membunuh Atuk Aba-mu," lirihku dengan nada menakutkan. BoBoiBoy Taufan langsung berkeringat dingin merinding mendengar ucapanku.

"A—aku takkan bilang! Aku janji!"

"Baguslah."

**- To be Continued -**

**A/N: My first BoBoiBoy fanfic! Kyaa saya sangat suka Fang~ mengapa dikau begitu keren dimata akuh~ Padahal dahulu saya suka BoBoiBoy taufan. Jadi cerita disini adalah Fang mulai jadi maniak menanam sebelum Ejo jo datang. Soalnya sedih aja (sekalian ngakak) liat Fang yang padahal sudah jujur namun malah tidak dinotice. Ckckckck.**

**Review?**


	2. Trusting coz Caring

**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**.**

**Gardening**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Fang dan BoBoiBoy bersama-sama merawat tanaman yang dibawa Fang. Namun malah keributan lah yang terjadi.

.

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios

Warming: bahasa indonesia + bahasa melayu (setiap percakapan saja), OOC (tapi diusahakan untuk tidak sampai kesana)

.

.

**Chapter II - Trusting coz Caring**

.

.

.

"Tanaman ini aku beri nama apa bagusnya?"

Aku dan BoBoiBoy duduk berdua di atas atap suatu rumah milik penduduk Pulau Rintis yang kami berdua tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Kami berdua menghadap rembulan yang sedang bulan purnama, dan disambut bintang-bintang malam bercahaya. BoBoiBoy memainkan kedua kakinya, ayunkan. Sedangkan aku, hanya masih dalam posisi duduk tegap sambil mengenggam erat tanaman yang kuselamatkan saat terbang bersama BoBoiBoy yang berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Taufan.

"Ish. Tak ada kegiatan lain daripada memikirkan namanya?! Kau tahan aku ni kenape?!" BoBoiBoy protes. Segera kulancarkan tatapan seram yang membuat BoBoiBoy mengejang di tempat.

"Salah sendiri ingin bilang pada kawan kau jika aku punya hobi baru."

"Aku kan dah janji tak kan bilang tuh hobi barumu!" sahutnya membela diri.

"Tak. Tak nak boleh," tolakku.

"Ayolah Fang! Aku ni mau pulang. Nanti dimarahi Atuk," mohonnya melas dengan wajah super polosnya. Hal tersebut tetap tidak menggoyahkan keputusanku.

"Aku bisa membantu kau biar tidak dimarahi Atuk kau."

"Tak kasihan sama Ochobot yang selalu pingsan lihat wajahmu tuh! Bayangkan jika Ochobot melihat wajah kau nanti."

"Nyolot mulu! Tak haus lah kau ni."

Seperti perdebatan kami barusan, memang saat ini aku tengah menahan BoBoiBoy untuk pulang karena takut dia bakal mengumbar kejadian apa yang barusan dia lihat dariku. Untuk anak lelaki berumur 11 tahun dimana memiliki sifat polos nan jujur, tentu sangat dikhawatirkan, walau dia lebih tua pas 1 bulan dariku.

BoBoiBoy kini hanya bisa diam membisu setelah kutegur. Ia menatap tunas setinggi 3 cm yang tertiup angin malam, melambai-lambai, yang kini berada dalam genggamanku.

Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak untuk mencegatnya. Lagian, dia orangnya mungkin cepat bosan kan? Dia pasti jenuh menemaniku sendirian tanpa ada satupun diantara kami membuka mulut.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, menunduk. Kuucapkan dengan nada lemah, "Pulanglah."

BoBoiBoy yang saat ini memainkan dua kakinya yang menggelatung, diam kaku. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan topi yang merupakan corak dinosaurus itu menatapku bahagia.

"Iye kah?"

"Iye," jawabku singkat.

"Boleh aku ceritain nih?"

"Untuk tu, tak nak boleh."

"Ish. Boleh lah. Kau cakap aku boleh pulang, berarti boleh cakap tu."

Langsung muncul perempatan tanda marah ala anime Jepang dari kepalaku. "DARI TADI NGAJAK RIBUT MULU! TAK NAK HAUS?" dan BoBoiBoy membalas hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Canda je," ucapnya. Ia meninju pundakku dengan tangan kanannya pelan. "Eh Fang, kalau boleh tau, kenape bisa kuasamu tu aktif di malam hari?"

Aku mengejang. Iya juga. Padahal waktu sudah malam. Kok bisa ya kekuatanku ada saat itu juga?

"E-entahlah." Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil berpikir.

"Ni patut dilaporkan pada Ochobot."

"Nanti pingsan lah," sahutku. "Macam hari-hari biasa aku ke kedaimu buat beli biskuit Yaya je dia dah pingsan."

"Benar juga."

Aku menghela nafas kecil. Yah aku juga sedang malas memikirkan mengapa jam kuasaku aktif ketika gelap. Namanya juga malas, yah tidak ada sebabnya. "Pulang yuk. Takut kau dicari atukmu tuh."

"Pulang ke rumah aku berdua? Kau nak tidur di kamar aku?"

"Ish polos lah. Tak nak. Kita pulang ke tempat sendiri-sendiri je."

"Ye lah. Andai sekamar berdua dalam kamar, pasti beranteman menguasai ranjang."

"Cakap je kau mau tidur berdua. Pakai alasan aneh segala."

**SREK!**

Aku segera menggerakkan leherku, memalingkan pada asal suara samar yang tertangkap oleh telingaku. Oh hanya semak-semak bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Ade ape?"

"Tak nak."

Kami berdua pun turun dari atap rumah dan berjalan pulang dengan arah yang berbeda. BoBoiBoy berlari langsung secepat mungkin. Beda denganku yang hanya berdiri sambil masih mengenggam tanaman yang merupakan milikku sekarang.

.

.

_'BoBoiBoy... Bisa bicara dekat denganku. Terima kasih tanaman. Berkatmu, aku jadi bisa merasakan enaknya berbincang bersama teman.'_

.

.

.

.

"Musti cakap ke encik bos ni."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka informasi-informasi yang ada dalam website bagaimana cara merawat tanaman. Disana dikatakan aku harus memupuk, menyiram, sampai menjemurnya pada matahari jua. Beratnya hanya untuk merawat tanaman sampai banyak yang harus dilakukan?! Aku pun pingsan di tempat malam itu.

Esoknya, aku memulai pagi hari dengan mencari tanah yang gembur jua baik materinya. Katanya tanah hitam adalah tanah yang baik. Dikarenakan tanah depan rumahku coklat, aku mencuri sedikit oli motor milik Atuk Aba, kakeknya BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan juga memarkirkan motornya saat pagi buta ketika mengantar kedainya untuk stand berjualan. Aku mencampurkan oli yang awalnya milik sang kakek tua, dengan tanah.

"Tak rata ni?" ucapku saat mengaduk oli dengan tanah. "Macam mana biar hitam macam foto di website tu?"

"Kau sedang apa, Fang..."

"AAAAA!"

Tanah bercampur oli dalam kedua tanganku terlempar mengenai wajahku saking kagetnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara cicak seakan mengejek apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak baik. Setelah itu sosok yang menegurku tertawa kecil cengegesan. Dari suaranya sudah bisa kutebak pemiliknya adalah...

"BoBoiBoy... UNTUK APE KAU KESINI HAH?" bentakku.

"Hehe nyapa je. Untuk apa campur oli dengan tanah?"

"Ya jelas! Untuk dikasi pada tanaman!" bentakku sambil mengusap wajahku yang belepotan oli dan tanah.

"Hah?! Tak salah tuh? Kau mau rawat atau bunuh tanaman?"

"Rawat lah. Napa aku bangun pagi-pagi yang biasa aku gunakan untuk rehat, selain untuk rawat?"

"Kau ni. Mana nak hidup lah tanaman kalau dikasi oli!" bilangnya.

"Kata website tanah hitam tu bagus buat tanaman."

"Ye memang. Tapi tanah yang dikasi arang lah, bukan oli."

"Hah?" Aku cengegesan kecil menanggapi jawaban BoBoiBoi yang diselingi menatapku dengan wajah heran. "Hehehe, tak tau aku."

"Biar aku cowok, aku tau cara menanam. Sini aku kasi tahu cara menanam dengan baik," BoBoiBoy menarik tanaman milikku beserta potnya lalu mengangkatnya, menyetarakan tinggi dengan dadanya. "Nah, ni mau ditanam di mane?"

"Lah pakai pot tu aje dah baik kan?" BoBoiBoy menatapku heran dengan suara ringkikan jangkrik terdengar menggema. "Ye lah. Kau memang tak tahu care menanam," balas BoBoiBoy. "Ha, tunggu kejap. BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"

BoBoiBoy berubah langsung menjadi pria bermanik merah dengan jaket hitam bercorak merah terang. Dia berbisik mengucapkan, "Gerakan kilat!" dan berlari kencang bersama tanamanku, menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku lalu menghela nafas kecil.

_'Kenapa dia begitu peduli denganku? Aku saja tidak mau peduli pada urusannya,'_ batinku bertanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, BoBoiBoy Halilintar kembali dengan membawa pot tanaman yang 7 kali lebih besar dari pot tanamanku. Langsung dia meng-nonaktifkan jam kuasanya, kembali menjadi pria bertopi dan berjaket jingga dengan manik coklat.

"Nah nih. Dia pasti senang dapet wadah besar," kata BoBoiBoy. Ia menyerahkan pot yang dipeluknya kepadaku dengan paparan wajah senang membantu. Aku hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyambutnya. Cukup lama aku terdiam. BoBoiBoy langsung menegurku. "Ade ape?"

"... Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Waktu lawan kucing gila di lorong ketika kita mengecil, kau juga menolongku dengan papan terbangmu. Padahal kita rival."

BoBoiBoy segera menjawab, "Tiap orang punya sisi baik. Aku jua tanye nape kau mengakui kekalahanmu saat bermain futsal waktu itu?"

Aku terdiam memikirkan. Iya juga. Aku mengakui kekalahanku pada BoBoiBoy langsung, saking kesal dengan sang alien aneh bertubuh kotak-kotak dengan tiga robot tidak bergunanya itu (dua diantaranya badannya besar masa' bisa kalah, mana sewaktu kakek BoBoiBoy memberi jurus 'tendangan sepeda tua' mereka tidak bisa mematahkan lagi). Meski terakhirnya aku dihukum jua berdiri di lorong kelas.

"BoBoiBoy..."

"Iya?"

"... Emm... Makasih untuk peduli dengan aku."

"Hahaha. Terbaik," dia mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke atas. "Kalau perlu bantuan, hubungi aku. Kejap aku datang."

"Kejap? Macam mana bile tak kejap?"

"Lah kitorang punya kekuatan lari cepet lah. Kau punye, aku pun punye. Jadi gampang lah."

Aku berdeham lalu menggeleng kecil. "Hmm... Serah je."

.

.

.

.

Janjinya yang akan selalu membantuku bagaimana cara mengurus tanaman ini memang benar. Dia dan aku (terpaksa) pulang bersama dan berduaan mengurus tanaman. Tepatnya sebuah tanaman. Lalu kami berduaan merawatnya dalam kamar rumah berhantu pada daerah pulau Rintis (hantunya yaitu aku).

Berhari-hari dia terus memerintahku membawa ini dan itu untuk sang tanaman. Aku berlari ngebut mengambil materi-materi yang dia suruh. Dia memerintahku dengan sangat mudah, seakan mengabaikan statusnya yang merupakan 'musuh' dariku.

"Fang! Bukan pupuk kotoran angsa! Kotoran ayam lah!"

"Fang! Kau nak menggemburkan tanahnya atau memotong akarnya?"

"Fang! Airnya kebanyakan! Genang ni!"

"Fang!"

"Fang!"

"AKU MUAAAKKKKK!"

BoBoiBoy terperanjat kaget dan menumpahkan air dalam gelas bekas air mineral hingga mengenai hoodie jingga kesukaannya. Aku menatapnya dengan muncul banyak sekali perempatan dari kepalaku diselingi bernafas terengah-engah.

"Hahhh... Hahhh... Kau ni, aku suruh kau ajari aku. Bukan rawat dia sedangkan aku jadi babu!" marahku.

"Kau lihat? Ni tanaman dah tumbuh dari 3 cm jadi 15 cm," ucapnya polos seakan tidak mengerti situasi. "Ini semua karena aku lah. Seharusnya kau bangga ada aku."

Aku menggeram langsung. Kutatap wajahnya dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"APE KAU BILAAANNNGGG?! Karena kau?"

"Iye lah. Tanpa aku, tanaman ni tak bakal tumbuh," jawabnya gampang.

"Kau curi kepopuleranku. Kau curi semua pujian budak-budak di kelas yang mestinya untuk aku menjadi untuk kau. Sekarang, kau menjadikan aku sebagai budak tak berakal yang tak mengerti bagaimana cara menanam. Sudah BoBoiBoy! Aku muak dengan kau!"

"Kau tak tahu kah kenapa aku menemanimu menanam hah? Kau tak tahu?"

"Tak tahu! Dan tak nak tahu!"

"FANGG!"

Sementara aku sudah bersiap menggunakan jam kuasaku untuk menyerangnya juga tanganku, dia tidak bereaksi seperti yang kuduga. Dia bertekuk lutut langsung di hadapanku, disamping pot tanaman yang hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Aku tau aku salah. Aku ini selalu buat kau susah."

"BoBoiBoy! Tolong bangkit! Itu menjijikkan!" jeritku panik, masih belum bisa mencerna ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Tak! Tak nak mau!" tegasnya.

"BoBoiBoy! Kuperintah kau berdiri sekarang!"

"Tak mau!"

Terpaksa aku melekukkan lututku, berjongkok di depannya yang masih saja memposisikan bersujud. Aku mengangkat wajahnya dengan tangan bersarung fingerless secara kasar, menatapnya dibalik kacamata bergagang biru yang seringkali kugunakan. Dia menatapku seakan dapat menembus, tak terhalang kaca.

"Aku selalu jealous pada kau karena aku ingin jadi kau. Kau hebat di mata aku," ucapku lembut walau kedua alisku masih tertekuk tanda marah.

"Tapi... kenapa kau tak mau berkawan dengan aku?" dia menatapku pilu.

"Aku bukan tak ingin berkawan, BoBoiBoy. Hanya..."

Wajah kami berdua semakin dekat. Kami saling memandang enggan berpaling, seakan terhipnotis untuk terus menatap satu sama lain. Semakin detik berjalan, semakin wajah kami terus maju.

**WUUUSHH!**

Angin deras kami rasakan menghantam helaian rambut kami. Segera kami tersadar dan menengok asal angin tersebut berbarengan. Terlihatlah Adu Du dan Probe muncul di depan kami diam mematung. Adu Du mangap seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Budak-budak ni..." Adu Du memecah keheningan.

"HOMO ENCIK BOS!" Probe berteriak berkeliling ruangan seakan berkata 'oh my gad!' setiap berhenti, dan saat berhenti dia berjoget ala orang gila. Ah maksudku, robot gila.

"BUKAAAAANNNN!" Aku dan BoBoiBoy berdiri kesal, berteriak serempak.

"Eh, kalau bukan homo, ape lagi?" sahut Adu Du tidak percaya.

"Kitorang hanya saling merawat tanaman sama-sama!" jawabku langsung. BoBoiBoy yang tidak bisa menjawab, mengangguk membenarkan ucapanku.

"Betul tuh!" kata BoBoiBoy. "Tapi kenape kalian disini?"

Adu Du dan Probe saling pandang. Mereka tertawa jahat, menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

"Buahahahaha! Kami nak buat tanaman punya kalian tu jadi monster. Probe! Tembak tu tanaman!"

"Baik encik bos!"

Probe pun terbang menuju pot tanaman di sebelah BoBoiBoy. Segera, aku berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya, melindungi.

"BoBoiBoy!"

"Aku tahu. BoBoiBoy kuasa tige!"

**- To be Continued -**

**A/N: Chapter 2 pun update! Dikarenakan ditagih seseorang lewat review fandom sebelah. Hahaha. Makasih sudah mengingatkan Yuriko-chan.**

**Maaf soal Fang terbang saat malam. Dalam cerita aslinya, saya baru tahu Fang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kuasanya saat malam. Jadi mungkin saya akan memberi cerita mengapa Fang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya ketika malam. Mudahan saja ada jalannya.**

**Jiwa fujo saya kumat wahai pembaca! Jika saya tidak mengerem, saya sudah membuat BoBoiBoy dan Fang ciumaaann! Saya nulis sambil deg-degan para readers!**

**Kemungkinan chapter 3 adalah chapter terakhir.**

**Review?**


	3. Missing Control

**Waktu itu rencananya mau update cukup lama karena lagi buntu ide. Alhasil, saat membaca review pembaca saya nangis sesegukan (karena rata-rata pembaca adalah fujoshi hiks!) lalu memasang review menjadi DP BBm. Lalu...**

**T(nama disamarkan): "Mak! Lanjutin yang chapter 3 dong!"**

**Me: "Tunggu sampai reviewnya 12." **

**Dan saya pikir review hanya off sampai 11, saat melihat ada lagi masukan review. Alhasil dengan nazar yang berpegang teguh, saya kembali menulis meski sifat rada malas muncul. Oke saya author memang suka nulis sesuka mood. **

**.**

**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**.**

**Gardening**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Fang pun mulai meragukan para kawannya terutama BoBoiBoy akibat tanaman yang ia rawat sendiri.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Warming: bahasa indonesia + bahasa melayu (setiap percakapan saja), OOC (tapi diusahakan untuk tidak sampai kesana)**

.

.

Chapter III - Missing Control

"Keris petir!" BoBoiBoy Petir segera melancarkan beberapa petir dari kedua tangannya langsung ia ciptakan, mengarahkannya pada Probe. Probe dengan super lincah menghindari setiap petir yang dilempar, seakan tahu kemana saja petir-petir BoBoiBoy petir akan menuju.

"Alah, tak berhasil ini," ucap BoBoiBoy Angin.

"Buahahahaha! Aku dah buat Probe biar menghindar setiap serangan dengan cepat!" Adu Du tertawa kemenangan. Probe mengeluarkan alat penembak dari depan. Ia terbang gesit menuju arahku.

"Harimau Bayang!" kukeluarkan langsung bayangan berupa kucing besar (harimau lah) bermata merah bertubuh gelap. Ia meraung dan langsung menerjang Probe, namun sang lawan dapat menghindarinya mudah.

"Tanah tinggi!"

Robot ungu bermata merah dengan nampak gigi bergerigi milik Adu Du terhempas gundukan tanah yang dihantam BoBoiBoy ke dataran ke langit-langit kamar.

"Adu Du! Tolong jangan ganggu kami sekarang!" pintaku yang masih jua memeluk tanaman yang telah kami rawat bersama ini.

"Kami takkan semudah itu membatalkan rencana kami. Serahkan dulu koko ataupun resep koko milik Atuk BoBoiBoy tu!"

"Boleh aku membunuh dia, BoBoiBoy? Dia memuakkan!"

"Jangan Fang! Kita tak boleh membunuh," kata BoBoiBoy Tanah dermawan. Jika tidak ada hukum kriminalitas, aku sudah membunuh kedua makhluk hidup ini dengan hanya harimau bayang. Menyebalkan sangat untuk mematuhi rival, juga merelakan alien kotak hijau ini masih hidup dan memijak yang bukan planetnya.

**"Sudah aku bilang Fang. Semua makhluk memang menyebalkan."**

_'Siapa itu?!'_ tanyaku langsung dalam benakku ketika mendapati kalimat yang tidak aku pikirkan muncul seakan seperti mendengar bisikan makhluk astral.

"BoBoiBoy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!"

"Kecohannya berhasil." Adu Du yang kini berada di belakangku, tersenyum jahat penuh kemenangan dengan sebuah pistol dari tangannya. Aku baru saja memerintahkan untuk membuat perisai bayang, jika saja dia tidak lebih cepat dariku. Lebih cepat untuk menembaki sang tanaman yang berada dalam pelukanku.

"Rasakan kemarahan dari Adu Du!"

"FANGGGG!"

Sesuatu melilit tubuhku kencang laksana ular piton yang ingin membunuh mangsanya. Sangat kuat. Aku nyaris kehilangan rongga untuk mengambil nafas karena lilitan sulur menjalar sampai leherku. Iya. Sulur.

Tanaman yang kami rawat, perlahan membesar lalu berubah menjadi monster seukuran gedung pencakar langit berlantai 30 (sekitar 30 meter). Muncul kedua mata garang dari batang belum berkambium tanpa hidung dan mulut. Dua helai daun yang merupakan pucuk laksana menjadi payung bagi sang monster. Sulur bergerak meliuk-liuk menghempaskan apapun di sekitarnya. Rumah hantu yang sudah tidak terawat, kini roboh seketika. Hancur mengenaskan.

"BoBoiBoy... Khh!" leherku tercekik semakin kuat, membuat kepalaku pusing kuat. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku berharap ia dapat menarikku dari lilitan sulur tanaman yang kami tanam bersama.

Yang kami tanam dengan sepenuh cinta.

Rasanya menyakitkan sekali ketika sesuatu yang kau cintai, tiba-tiba menyerangmu. Mengharapkan engkau mati segera. Menginginkan kau lenyap dari dunia.

"BoBoiBoy Gempa! Tanah Tinggi Pencengkram!" terlihat tanah terbentuk dan menahan sulur yang mengikatku, kemudian berusaha menariknya. Namun aku malah ikut tertarik.

"Khh... BoBoiBoy..."

"Ergh... Macam mana ni?" BoBoiBoy Gempa kebingungan. Adu Du semakin tertawa bahagia dibuatnya. "Ini dia! Monster yang tidak bisa kalian lawan! Buahahaha!"

Pandanganku kabur untuk terus menyaksikan bagaimana BoBoiBoy mencoba menyelamatkan aku. Terpejam, dan akhirnya aku pun tidak kuasa menahan kesadaran hingga pingsan.

.

.

**"Aku bisa memberikan dirimu kekuatan untuk memanipulasi bayangan saat malam, bahkan memberimu kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sekedar membentuk bayangan dengan pikiranmu."**

'Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu.'

**"Aku adalah dirimu. Serahkan dirimu pada kegelapan."**

"Hanya itu?"

**"Dan bunuh semua manusia di muka bumi ini."**

"APA? Aku tidak mau! Mereka sebagian adalah kawanku! Walaupun mereka sedikit menyebalkan."

**"Mungkin saat ini mereka adalah kawanmu. Namun, ingat bagaimana tanaman yang kalian rawat justru melukaimu? Makhluk hidup di bumi itu serakah, Fang. Seberapa baiknya dirimu, budimu takkan pernah diakui."**

"...Jadi, apakah BoBoiBoy hanya berbohong?"

**"Untuk bilang setiap manusia punya sisi baik. Tentu. Apa kau merasa mereka semua fokus menatap BoBoiBoy saja? Ingat bagaimana BoBoiBoy sempat menuduhmu berbuat jahat pada robot kuasanya?"**

"..."

**"Hihihi, tidak ada waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang. Pilih takdirmu, Fang."**

"... Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Terasa kepalaku berdenyut keras seakan terjepit. Tubuhku panas serasa meriang, kesemutan. Perlahan kesadaranku mulai bangkit walau setengah, dan momen pertama saat aku sadar yang kulihat saat ini ketika BoBoiBoy Gempa berlari ke arahku dari bawah dan berteriak lantang.

"FAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Cermin kacamataku perlahan menggelap memerah. Aura bayangan gelap berkumpul lebih dahsyat dari ketika aku mengeluarkan Naga Bayang saat mengingat memori bersama Ochobot. Tubuhku perlahan tubuhnya naik ke atas udara. Bahkan sulur yang melilitku kencang berangsur turun seakan ciut dengan aura yang tidak aku tahu darimana munculnya.

BoBoiBoy merasakan peristiwa sekarang ini sangat mengerikan setelah kedua pecahannya yang lain menyatu kembali dengannya. Ia memandang tanaman yang kami rawat ketakutan, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik sulur namun percuma.

"Fang, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" BoBoiBoy berbisik kecil khawatir.

"UAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" teriakku menjadi serasa kesakitan. Bayangan semakin berkumpul menyelimutiku dan membentuk sesuatu yang baru jua besar. Sosok makhluk seperti 'sea serpent' dimana tubuhnya berselimut gelap dengan kedua mata yang merah. Tubuhnya 3 kali lebih besar dari Naga Bayangku malahan.

Cuaca langsung gelap terlindung awan mendung. Guntur-guntur terdengar riuh siap menimpa siapa saja di dekat mereka. BoBoiBoy ketakutan setengah mati untuk menghadapi kekuatanku terbaru entah kapan aku pernah menggunakan ini. Adu Du dan Probe sudah menghilang sejak lama saking takutnya.

"Fang! Kau keren!" kagum BoBoiBoy yang kutahu itu caranya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Aku yang tersembunyi dari balik kedua mata merah wujud monster ini tidak kuasa mengontrol tubuhku. Tanganku perlahan maju secara kaku, dan mengarah ke depan tanda memberi perintah untuk menyerang.

_'I-ini Leviathan, BoBoiBoy! Lari!'_ batinku memperingati walau aku tahu ini percuma. BoBoiBoy terhempas oleh ekor Leviathan bayang hingga sang jagoan kami terlempar dan mendarat cukup keras.

BoBoiBoy segera berpecah menjadi tiga dan berubah dalam mode level 2, namun masih belum bisa mengalahkan monster yang menyelimuti tubuhku ini. Semakin BoBoiBoy berusaha menahan pergerakan sang Leviathan, tubuhku semakin bergerak tanpa perintah untuk segera membunuhnya.

"Pusaran Taufan- AKHH!" BoBoiBoy Taufan terpental jauh sebelum sempat mengeluarkan jurusnya. BoBoiBoy Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk menahan BoBoiBoy Taufan, yang malah menjadi mereka berdua sama-sama terhempas. Mereka berdua langsung terbaring pasrah.

"Tak ada harap..." desis BoBoiBoy Taufan. "Kita gali kubur saja," ucapnya mengikuti nada BoBoiBoy sewaktu melawan harimau kitar saat itu. BoBoiBoy Halilintar langsung melancarkan tatapan seram.

"Kau ni. Siapa yang dapat menghentikan Fang selain kita?!"

"Hehehe, canda je."

Beda dengan BoBoiBoy Gempa yang saat ini berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Leviathan. Ia melirik monster tanaman, dan berlari ke arahnya. Mereka seakan berbisik, membuat batinku bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Semoga saja mereka tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan bayangan ini dari tubuhku. Semakin lama aku merasa kesadaranku mulai diambil alihnya perlahan. Aku yang sempat berpikir tidak ingin menghabisi mereka, tiba-tiba menggejolak ingin membunuh mereka menjadi abu.

Terasa sulur-sulur menjepit Leviathan bayang dan menahannya. Aku mengerang mencoba melepas diri. Semakin aku mengerang, sulur semakin kuat terlilit.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" teriakku dari dalam. Kudapati getaran pita suaraku bukan lagi Fang sang manusia, namun seperti monster, bukan, iblis. A-apakah aku telah berubah?!

"Fang! Coba ingat saat kita merawat tanaman bersama Fang!" ucap BoBoiBoy Gempa lantang.

"Kalian jahat! Kalian hanya manis di awal, lalu kalian akan menerkamku kemudian!" jeritku.

"Fang! Kami takkan lakukan hal seperti itu! Percayalah!"

"Tidak! Tanaman saja sudah bisa menyakiti orang yang mengasihaninya!"

Mata monster tanaman terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia menunduk walau masih mempererat sulurnya mengikat Leviathan bayang.

"Maafkan dia, Fang. Dia sekarang kan dah tahu siapa yang merawatnya."

"Tidak..."

"Fang, jika kau ingin mendapat kesan baik orang, mulailah dari dirimu sendiri dahulu. Kau tak ingin menikmati hidup bersama aku?"

"...bersama kamu?"

"Ho'oh. Kita lempar tanah ke muka masing-masing lawan, kita menyiram tanaman sama-sama, kita tertawa sama-sama sehabis berkelahi."

Teringat pecahan-pecahan ingatan ketika dalam 2 minggu ini aku merawat tanaman bersama BoBoiBoy. Ya. Aku jadi berpikir seandainya manusia semua dilenyapkan dari muka bumi, apakah aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan ketika pertama kali berduaan dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Fang... Jujur, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Bukan sekedar 'kawan'."

Aku merasakan pedih dari kedua mataku. Aku menangis terisak. Begitu mendalam.

"Aku... Ingin menjadi lebih dari kawanmu," ucap kami berdua berbarengan. Sang tanaman melepas sulurnya disaat bayangan hitam mulai memudar dariku, tergantikan bola transparan keunguan yang menutupi tubuhku. Perlahan aku turun, lalu ketika sampai dari tanah sekitar 3 cm, aku jatuh tertubruk.

"BoBoiBoy..." tatapanku begitu kabur melihat BoBoiBoy yang menangkapku dengan tangan tanahnya dengan disamping adalah tanaman kecil dengan pot ukuran besar. Ia juga kembali seperti semula rupanya.

"Mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Fang. Aku tak ingin tak punya kawan. Aku belum sanggup merasa kehilangan..."

"...aku takkan mati dengan cepat."

"Berikan permintaan apa saja! Pasti akan kuberikan!"

"...aku hanya ingin donat lobak merah..."

_Soundtrack angst _versi piano tiba-tiba tergantikan suara kaset rusak. Lalu kembali dengan suara ringkikan jangkrik terdengar.

"Ye lah. Mati pun sempat minta itu."

"Aku tipu je BoBoiBoy," aku tertawa kecil. "K-kalau aku mati, tolong besarkan tanaman kita itu ya?"

"Iye lah. Tapi jangan berucap seakan-akan kau akan mati, Fang!"

Aku berdeham kecil. "... Selamat tinggal, BoBoiBoy..."

"FAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

5 tahun pun berjalan. Kalau mau bilang aku mati atau tidak, jawabannya aku terselamatkan berkat lari cepat Ying. Kini aku sudah kelas 1 SMA. Ganteng, populer-

"Disini aku yang paling hebat."

Siapa lagi kalau bukan BoBoiBoy yang celetuk berucap seperti itu. Kebetulan kami satu sekolah. Kebetulan kami satu kelas. Kebetulan pertengkaran kami belum usai.

"Ye lah. Orang hebat yang bisa tertidur dalam kelas saat pelajaran Matematika saat guru killer mengajar," celetukku. BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahku menyenggolku saat aku memposisikan melipat kedua tanganku.

"Eh Fang, mau lihat tanaman kita sudah setinggi mana?" tawar BoBoiBoy.

"Eh dah sampai mana?"

"Nanti kalau udah buahnya masak, kita makan sama-sama ya?"

"Buah apa BoBoiBoy?"

"Lihat je nanti."

.

.

.

"Jadi ini buahnya?"

"Iye lah. Aku hebat kan? Aku rawat ni dengan Atuk Aba!"

"MEMANG BUAH KAPUK BISA DIMAKAN?!"

**- End -**

**A/N: Berakhir bikin ngakak memang impianku /woi!**

**Tadinya maunya rencana bikin sampai chap 4, tapi sepertinya habis ini aku musti hiatus. Maka jadinya buat sampai chap 3 doang deh. *nangis sesegukan***

**Maunya buat yaoi tapi saya baru ingat, BoBoiBoy itu ISLAM :'v**

**Tidak berani mencemari agama sendiri so kembali ngerem. Sampai-sampai anak fandom sebelah nyasar ke sini ya? *lirik 2 author***

**Adu Du dan Probe bukan fudanshi kubuat ya, mereka cuma kebetulan lihat aja adegannya. Oh ya yang mau minta pin BBm-ku : 288ED5E8**

**Mau buat angst tapi ntaran deh. RL (Real Life) lagi rada sibuk so sekarang aku cuma bisa jadi readers hiks. Makasih yang menyempatkan diri review apalagi fav ;3**

**GabriMicha Runa, Female Gender, Listening 'BuBaDiBaKo' song. /plak!**


End file.
